The errmthree musketters!
by Panther Wings
Summary: snapes children come to hogwarts...............and ones in gryffindor.............
1. Chapter One: New Students

All Harry Potter Book Characters (Sadly) Don't Belong To Me. They Belong To JK Rowling.

_**The Errmthree Musketeers!**_

**__**

Chapter One

"You wished to speak with me Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster, I have a problem" The dark-haired potion master paced in front of the fireplace.

_Must be serious, maybe I should have offered him a lemon drop._ The old mans eyes twinkled at the thought.

"Like I said I have a problem, my children are coming to Hogwarts." He said coldly, not liking the glitter of his elder's eyes.

_Ok, Albus, think fast…_

"Congratulations! Severus m'boy! You finally decided to settle down and have a family!" The old man's face cracked into a grin, hoping his jovial attempt at lying would suffice.

The overgrown bat looked at the old man; shocked that he would try to lie. Not saying anything, the dark man let it go with only a thin black eyebrow raised.

"Albus, my children were raised by Belletrix (sp?)!" Severus looked at his mentor. "- Do you know what kind of person she is? She probably locked them in a room without food or water until they killed something! That woman is vile!"

"Right….." Well that was news to the old headmaster.

696969696

"Oooo, look Harry! It's the first years!" a once bushy-haired Hermione squealed.

"I don't know why she gets worked up about these things, they're just bloody brats." Ron said.

He was shot glares from the passing newcomers.

"What's with you Ron? You've been a prat ever since the train, are you ok?" his dark-haired friend asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I've been a prat, it's just...Malfoy gets under my skin..." Ron answered looking apologetically at his two best friends.

"'Tis ok Ron, I forgive malfoy" at this the three of them cracked up.

"That wasn't even funny." Harry mumbled. Turning to watch the sorting begin.

The sorting hat and stool were placed on the podium, and the head of Gryffindor started to read off names

**...ten minutes later...**

"Randal, Quin!"..."GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause.

The Headmaster stood up and the hall quieted "welcome back new and ol-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the great hall doors bursting open. There stood three figures clad in black cloaks and drenched with rain.

"Are we late?"

one of the figures said while drawing back his hood, the deep voice echoed about the hall.

All eyes that weren't already on the doors drifted over to them.

"No, not at all we just about to end the sorting, and you are?" Dumbledore said

"Snape, Seth Snape" Snape said striding to the front of the hall, closely followed by his comrades.

He wasn't bad looking; he just looked like his father... a lot. He had a slightly hooked nose, long ebony hair, pale skin, and a wicked temper.

The only thing that was not like his dad was that he had eyes.Of course he had eyes, but, they were HUGE, a dark espresso, and if he gave you a glare you wanted to hide under a table or something... like now...he's glaring at me...

Right….

"Snape, Seth Snape," Snape said while holding out a hand. Dumbledore shook his hand and looked toward the other two figures behind him. One figure stepped forward.

"Sauda Snape, call me Siren" she said silkily. Not bothering to extend 1 tightly gloved hand.

(a/n: coughBITCHcough cough.)

She was tall (like her father) with Loooooooooong ebony black hair, pale skin, pouty (at the moment) Black lips, high cheekbones, and piercing silver eyes.

"Oh, that's Sani, he doesn't talk much." Siren said pointing over her shoulder.

The hall was silent; everybody was staring, fixed on the humans standing at the front of it. There were some whispers passed around that included the words "evil", "Snape", "overgrown bat", "prat", "family", and "assho-"

Ok that's enough...

if elder Snape was there (thankfully he wasn't) he would have glared at them.

Scary.

Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the room.

The hall quieted

"These are some home schooled student and are going into their 6th year. I expect you to play nice (he he hehe) and show them around the school."

Dumbledore lead them to the sorting hat and stool.

Sauda hopped on the stool and was just about to put the hat on when-

"Slytherin!"

She smirked and walked over to the slytherin table that had erupted with cheers...and cat calls...

Seth did the same as his sister after a "SLYTHERIN!" was shouted out.

Sani (who was supposed to go first...) hopped on the stool, ...waiting to be sorted...

Do Do dOOO! I fixed it a little!


	2. Chapter Two: unforgiven

_This chapter contains self-mutilation._

**"Daddy daddy  
Why you break your promises to me  
Daddy daddy  
Don't you know you hurt me constantly  
  
And there's something I think you should know  
I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home  
All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me  
Why can't I be angry  
I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song  
I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong  
Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see  
It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway  
And this rope that we walk on is swaying  
And the ties that bind us will never ever fray  
But I want for you to know  
You are  
You are  
Unforgiven  
Unforgiven-"**

**-FeFe Dobson, Unforgiven**

In a house on top of a hill, a woman with raven black hair sat silently crying at what her children have become.

Little did she know her identical daughter was doing the same thing, only for a different reason. A photograph floated down and gently hit the corridor's floor. Blood mixed with tears stained the glossy surface, the smiling face of a man with long black hair was no longer grinning. He watched silently as the lovely Snape daughter made long crimson streaks on her pale arm with a sliver of glass. She suddenly jerked and the sharp point sunk deep into her wrist.

Walking down the hall, a figure stopped at the sight of a girl lying on the ground surrounded by dark liquid.

"I knew she was too weak." Was all it said before it calmly headed back the direction it came.

A dark shape was running towards her, and strong black clad arms picked her up. Her head lay limply on the man's arm, the rise and fall of his chest was the only thing she could hold feel in her darkened world. Sticky red liquid caked her left arm and her robes, as well as the man's. She thought she saw a flash of crimson and gold under the Black Death Eater's robes the man wore. 'Death Eater robes-' was the only thing she had the strength to think before she let the darkness take her.


End file.
